User talk:Read Books
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yuki Ikeda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 03:37, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Cuteanimals66 (talk)hi do you want t do a charcter were your character dates my soon to be made charater hazelCuteanimals66 (talk) Argato ATTENTION N.O.W. USER Dear Read books, there has been a change in rules and regulations regarding the use of categories. You are not in trouble, we just ask that you take a look at this article to better understand this change in the rules: (Click Here). Feel free to delete this message in your talk page once you've finished. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 02:42, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can use my template :D You want me to put it into you Ikeda Clan's page? Nxf11rocks (talk) 00:36, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Pandaa's Area //NO ENTRY// I'll just start my area over again. XD Hiya! It's been a long time! I just read the dango section on Maeko's page. I love it! I'm sure Maeko and Yuki would get along quite well~ How sweet that she paid for Maeko's food. Be careful - Maeko will be back for seconds. ;D Thank you so much for your contribution. <33 PandaaChaan (talk) 10:40, September 27, 2016 (UTC) --- BlossomsCherry (talk) 17:47, December 1, 2014 (UTC) hey get on live chat Yami444 (talk) 01:36, December 24, 2014 (UTC) need to talk with u Yami444 (talk) 19:40, December 24, 2014 (UTC) can we get on live chat cause it easier Hey, Read! Sir Aether, Kusanin, Blossomscherry, and I did some brainstorming in the chat. So far, we've decided on a five-mad squad consisting of four genin and one jounin. Aether was talking about creating a Shimura clan character. Blossom will be making a med-nin from their own Hoshina clan. Kusanin sounds like they want to try a gen-tai character. We're thinking the squad will have all their grounds covered with the myriad of fighting styles. The timeline was briefly touched-upon. The war takes place 30 years before the start of the series. Kusa's also currently working on getting the forum to work, so keep your eyes peeled for that. Hope you can join us soon. ^^ TheShapeofThings (talk) 18:58, January 3, 2015 (UTC)TheShapeofThings Forum On the main forum page, click "Other Characters". Then, just click edit next to the spot and start filling in any data. I have it set up so there's a section for other teams (you don't need to make all members yourself) and separate characters (villians, non-Konoha ninja, teamless characters, etc.). KusaNin (talk) 21:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Stat wheel I saw you made some stats fot Takeo. Do you want a stat wheel like Saya and Kotaro? I've been making them for all my OC's and for some other peoples' OC's, so the template is already set up. If so, just let me know the colors you want. (and if you want any for your other characters, just give the details here) KusaNin (talk) 04:30, January 26, 2015 (UTC) How's this? :) (and it's no trouble, these are easy to make) KusaNin (talk) 05:02, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I am YasukoK. You're the creator of Yuki Ikeda, right? Your oc looks really nice and since she has a crush on Neji and so does my oc, i was wondering if i could add Yuki Ikeda as Yasuko's rival, in my article. If you're okay with that. That would be really cool. I can draw or trace pictures with Yuki and Yasuko together as collaborations. If you agree, or disagree, please give me your opinion, send me a mail. ekbolete8@gmail.com YasukoK. (talk) 01:10, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Yasuko and Yuki? ^^ Sure. They can be friends. Can i add Yuki in my * Relationship * content? Can i make Yasuko and Yuki best friends? YasukoK. (talk) 02:35, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi, i added Yuki in my Oc's article. Can you check it out? You can edit the part where Yuki is mention, if you want to add, remove or change any details. Thanks for coorperating! :D This is my article. YasukoK. (talk) 09:20, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Weapon That's pretty cool. Looks like it's supposed to act like a cat's claws, but I can see some similarities to Saya's gauntlets. Thanks for showing me. :) KusaNin (talk) 23:15, August 14, 2015 (UTC) What's up? Hi, It's me. I had made a picture of Yasuko, Yuki and Hinata together. Well, not really together, just combined PNGs. And i also made a pic of Yasuko and just Yuki. Since the color matches and there's more space. So I would like your opinions on which one i should put in my articles. So yeah. Two of them. It looked really horrible since i just cut out the backgrounds. And i would like to know if there is any other pictures of Yuki? Thanks. Regards, YasukoK. (talk) 07:46, August 17, 2015 (UTC) TheSatoGirl Aw, thanks so much for your warm welcome! I've really neglected this page haven't I ^^"TheSatoGirl (talk) 19:44, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, let's get more active! :)TheSatoGirl (talk) 16:20, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh my god, I'm so sorry for not seeing this earlier! Thank you so much, this is so nice of you!!! I really like your drawing, it's very pretty!! Thank you so much!!! <3TheSatoGirl (talk) 16:15, April 30, 2016 (UTC)